Teenage Love Story
by Elsie-MB-HK
Summary: Melina Perez is a sophmore in highschool, and so is John Morrison. Melina is hiding a big secret from her friends. John's father is hiding a secret from his as well. What will happen when their two worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my very first fan fiction story so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: In no way could I possibly own Melina Perez or John Morrison or any other members of the WWE.

Chapter 1

Melina Perez woke up in her spacious bedroom to the sun shining brightly in her face. She rolled over and smiled. Today was her first day at her new high school. Because of her mother's career, she was constantly switching schools. However, this year her mother promised her they would stay in their current location until Melina graduated.

Her mother was none other than Victoria Perez. She was Hollywood's most famous actress. Melina didn't know much about her father except that he died in a tragic car accident when she was only 2 years old. Melina constantly tried to keep the identity of her mother a secret from the people in her school. She already didn't have friends and she didn't want people liking her just because of who her mother was. She was just lucky that Perez was a common last name.

Despite her mother being a beautiful A-list celebrity, Melina was a complete nerd. She was three points shy of a genius and a complete klutz. She hated to classify herself as one of the beautiful people. She had no friends because she kept herself so isolated. Her mother offered to help her. She went as far as buying Melina a brand new wardrobe consisting of only designer clothes. Melina however declined. She said she would stick to her sweatshirts and jeans.

Melina got out of bed and shuffled over to her shower. She washed her hair then shaved all the necessary parts. She got out the shower and brushed her teeth. After her morning bathroom routine, Melina grabbed a purple sweatshirt and a pair of baggy jeans. She took out a pair of high-tops and put them on. After that, she grabbed her book bag and ran down the spiral staircase that lead to her kitchen.

Melina's mother wasn't at home because she had an early rehearsal at her movie set. Her chef set a plate of eggs and bacon in front or her. She devoured it. Melina might be skinny, but she loved to eat. "Thank goodness for personal trainers," thought Melina as she swallowed her last piece of bacon.

Melina got up and gave her chef a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the amazing breakfast Paulo!" exclaimed Melina as she ran out the door. She stepped outside looking for her bike so that she could go to school. Instead of finding her bike in the garage, Melina saw a black stretch limo in its place. Before she could ask any questions, the driver spoke up. "Your mother insisted that you go to school in this. You don't really have a choice because we have already disposed of your bike." Melina sighed and got into the limo. Today was going to be the worst first day ever.

A/N: Should I continue? Is it good for my first time? Please let me know! 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews. It really helped boost my confidence.

Disclaimer: I do not own Melina Perez and John Morrison. I certainly do not own any of the other WWE characters I mention in this story.

Chapter 2

John Morrison groaned as his father pushed aside his drapes. He hated being woken up by the blinding sun. He became increasingly annoyed when his father decided to pour ice cold water over him. "Alright, alright," he groaned, "I'll get ready." "Great!" exclaimed his father, "I'll meet you downstairs in 30 minutes."

After hearing his father's footsteps disappear, John got up and did all of his manly morning duties. He grabbed a Green Day t-shirt and a pair of jeans from his dresser. He topped it off with his favorite pair of Nikes and walked out of his bedroom door. He walked downstairs and grabbed a granola bar from off the counter. John and his father never had time for breakfast. After his mom left them for another woman cooking seemed over rated. They just ordered food all the time and had fruit bars around the house.

After breakfast John met his dad in the garage. He got in the car and watched his dad put the keys in the ignition. "_Only one more year and I'll finally be able to get my license,_" thought John. "Ready champ?" asked a jubilant father as he saw John roll his eyes. He knew that John hated that nickname so he took it upon himself to use it as many times as possible. "_If only John brought more girls around the house. Maybe I'd be able to say champ many more times a day,_" said his father. He just shook his head and laughed silently to himself.

John and his father rode quietly in the car during their trip to school. "Here we are," said Mr. Morrison, "Vince McMahon High School." "Thanks for the ride dad." Before his father could even utter a word, John was already making his way towards his friends, Mike (Miz), Randy, and Jeff Hardy.

"Hey guys!" he said excitedly. "Was sup John," said the three boys in unison. "Hey John," said a smirking Kelly Kelly, "How was your vacation?" All of the boys hated Kelly. They all hated how fake she looked. Secretly, they mostly hated how she only went after John. Kelly was about 5'8" with strawberry blond hair, fake boobs, (A/N: I know Kelly isn't really like this, but I just needed that description for my story.) and a nose that was slightly twisted. "It was good, thanks for asking," answered John. He was too busy avoiding her gaze to notice that she was looking at him with a hungry look in her eyes. "No prob." She walked away attempting to swing her hips. She turned around and gave him a wink before walking into the school. Randy shook his head. "Has anyone even bothered to tell her that her right boob is deflating?" asked Randy. "That's messed up man," said Jeff. "So," said Randy, "I know you guys were thinking it. The group laughed but immediately groaned as they heard the school bell ring. Nobody even noticed the shiny black stretch limo that pulled up in front of the school as they went inside.

A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Since I'm not too happy with this chapter. Thank you for the reviews. They made me so happy

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the WWE enterprise.

Chapter 3

"Great," sighed Melina as she slumped in her seat at the back of the limo. Today was just not going as she planned. She never expected her mom to do something so mean. All she wanted to do was ride to school on her bike and not a stretch limo. "What's wrong Ms?" asked the limo driver from the front seat. Melina was a bit surprised to hear his voice. She had not remembered that he was also in the car. "Even when I'm pulling up to the school in a black stretch limo, people still don't notice me," complained Melina. She was beginning to get very frustrated.

"That's probably because the bell has already rung." Melina got out of the car and rolled her eyes. She would have to remind him who he worked for. One thing she hated was a sarcastic employee. "Yeah yeah," muttered Melina. She turned around and sighed. The doors into Vince McMahon High School looked rather uninviting to her.

As soon as Melina located the main office, she was greeted by the bubbly secretary."You must be the wonderful and bright Melina Perez," she stated happily. Melina just nodded and smiled. She felt as if she couldn't compete with the secretary's energetic personality. The secretary handed Melina her schedule. Melina looked at her schedule and saw the following:

History with Mr. Mauriello

Biology with Ms. Barron

Computer with Mr. Nagel

Lunch

Guidance with Ms. Christy

Math with Mr. Vong

English with Ms. Quinn

Gym with MS. Barrett

Study Period

"You must excuse the last period for today because of the activities fair that will be taking place in the gym," informed the secretary. Melina smiled and said a simple thank you. She had her head down trying to memorize her schedule. A group of girls came from around the corner that Melina didn't see. She only took notice of them when she hit something hard and heard a crunch. As a result of the impact, Melina fell onto the floor with a thud.

"Ouch!" she heard someone yell, "You broke my damn nose." Melina didn't realize what was going on until one of the girls pulled her by her hair. She tried to squirm out of their grasp but they were too strong. "Aren't you going to say sorry?" she heard them ask repeatedly as the pushed her around in a circle.

It didn't seem as if they were going to stop. If it wasn't for the secretary coming to her rescue Melina didn't know what she would have done. As they let her go, Melina crumpled to the ground crying. "What a baby," she heard the girl say. She got up and ran into the bathroom to wash her face before anyone could see her in her weakened state.

A/N: Since this chapter was short I'm going to post chapter 4 later on tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I said I wasn't too thrilled about my last chapter so I'm posting chapter 4 extra early.

Disclaimer: I do not own John Morrison, Melina Perez, or any other members of the WWE enterprise that are mentioned in this story.

Chapter 4

"Hurry up man!" yelled Jeff Hardy as he saw his friend John Morrison being stopped in the hallway multiple times by numerous girls. "I'm trying." Mike, Randy, and Jeff all agreed that it was time to save John. "Alright step aside ladies," said Mike, "We all gotta get our asses to class or we're all going to be late." John felt bad for his friends. They were always coming to his aid when it came to girls bothering him. It wasn't that he didn't like girls; he just didn't like the fake ones that were swarming his school.

"I'm starting to think that he really is gay," muttered one of the girls to her friends. John turned beet red at the comment. Randy saw that and decided to give him a little word of advice. "Dude, maybe if you stopped rejecting them, they would stop calling you gay." By this time, they were all standing near John's locker. "You guys just don't get it," muttered John.

"What I don't get is how you have about a gazillion girls throwing themselves at you and you just reject them." John didn't hear the comment because he was too busy trying to open his locker. Mike just shook his head with a frown on his face. He, Randy, and Jeff left John to go to their own lockers.

The late bell had just rung. "Damn it!" yelled John, "How the hell do they expect you to open these things." He slammed his fists on the locker door repeatedly. It only made things worse that John knew he was late for his first class on his first day back. "You might want to turn it the other way," said a small voice behind him.

Startled, John jumped back and in the process, hit his back against the locker. "I guess it only needed a little shove," she said with a small smile. John didn't know why but the girl seemed oddly familiar. He knew he had never seen her on TV before. "Maybe she has a relative on TV," thought John. As he let his mind wander, John didn't realize until it was too late that the mystery girl was running away.

"Wait!" "What's your name?" he said more to himself as he saw her turn around the corner.

A/N: I know this chapter is really short, but I already started chapter 5 and I'm going to try to make it longer to the best of my abilities.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews. This chapter is way longer than any other chapter I have written so far. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE characters I use in this story.

Chapter 5

"_Maybe it just needed a little shove?_" thought Melina. What the hell was I thinking? Melina was furious with herself. First she let those blonde bimbos walk all over her. Then she made a fool of herself in front of the hottest guy in school (so far). Melina became even angrier when the late bell rang. Another thing she hated was being late for class.

Melina entered her History class. She tried avoiding the stares of her fellow students. What made it even worse was that she tripped while walking to her seat. "Class, I would like for you to meet our new students," said Mr. Mauriello. He nodded towards Melina. Melina heard wolf whistles and cat calls from some of the guys in the class. She cleared he throat and began to speak. "My name is Melina Perez. I am 15 years old. My goal in life is to become a pediatric doctor." She heard a few snickers from around the classroom.

"Thank you very much Ms. Perez." Melina nodded and stumble over to her seat in the back. For the remainder of the period, Melina sat in her seat using her hair as a shield that she lay over her face. She could feel the tears trickling down her face. As soon as the bell rang Melina hopped up and ran out of the room, tripping in the process.

Melina got through Biology and Computer without any more embarrassing situations. Once again she sat at the back and blended in with the wall paper. Finally the period came that Melina dreaded the most. "_I think it should be against the law for people with no friends have to eat lunch alone in a crowded cafeteria,"_ thought Melina.

She walked through the double doors and immediately the chattering quieted down. She saw almost everyone in the cafeteria staring at her. Some people were too busy to acknowledge her. Melina quickly found a table at the back. "May I sit here?" asked a voice from behind her. Melina turned around and saw a girl with kind eyes staring down at her. "My name is Mickie James," she stated as she stuck out her hand. Melina shook her hand and from the corner of her eye, she could see him staring at her with a small smile. "Nice to meet you, my name is Melina."

"So you're the new girl I've been hearing about." "Yep that's me," said Melina, "Melina Perez the nerd girl who sits at the back." Melina observed Mickie as she started talking about her family. Mickie told Melina that she was an only child and that she had absolutely no friends. Melina smiled, a true smile, for the first time that day.

Melina and Mickie both jumped as the saw two perfectly manicured hands slam against the table. "Lookie here girls. The two nerds have finally found each other," said a snotty voice. Melina looked up and saw it was the same girl that she accidently bumped into that morning. She stayed silent, avoiding eye contact with both Mickie and the girl. "What you can't speak?" asked the smirking girl. By this time Mickie had had enough. This was the exact same reason why she switched schools. Fake girls who thought they were better than her just because they had money really irked her. "Why don't you just leave us alone," asked Mickie. "We haven't done anything to you," said Mickie standing up.

Melina stared at her hands. She knew the reason why the girl was targeting her was because she might have broken her nose. Realizing that a fight was about to erupt, John Morrison walked over to the table and spoke up. "Is something wrong here ladies?" asked John. Kelly soon forgot about Mickie and Melina and gave her full attention to John. "Nothing's wrong Johnny. I was just leaving." John cringed when she said Johnny. That was another nickname that he hated. Kelly turned around and walked away, but not before winking at John.

Melina didn't know why but she felt a pang of jealousy. "_Wait_," thought Melina. "_Do I already have a crush on someone on my first day of high school?"_ She saw him turn his attention on a group of guys calling his name. "Later ladies," he said smirking. Melina swore she saw him wink at her before rejoining his friends at his table. "_It's probably just my imagination."_ The bell rang signaling that lunch time was over.

"What do you have next?" asked Mickie. "Guidance." Melina and Mickie said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Melina was in no mood to go to guidance. It wasn't as if it was a mandatory class anyway. She didn't want anybody acting as if they understood her life. She went to the library to try to clear her head. It felt as though there were a lot of thoughts in her head looking for her attention. Melina laid her head down on the table in front of her. The library chairs were so soft and the room was very warm. Before she knew it, Melina was falling into a deep slumber.

…

Melina jolted upright when she heard the bell ring. She looked up at the clock and was relieved to find out that she had enough time to make it to Math (her favorite subject). She got up and ran halfway to the class with a gigantic smile on her face. Everything changed when she saw John sitting next to the only available seat.

Melina took a deep breath and took a step inside the classroom. She sat down and gave John a smile. "Hi I'm Melina," she said. He smiled back and laughed as he saw a blush creep onto her face. "You're cute when you blush," said John which only caused Melina to blush even harder. He chuckled before turning back in his seat.

"Okay class, whoever is sitting next to you will be your partner for the rest of the year. They are there to help you and check your work. Since today is the first day of school, I just want you to get to know your partners," said Mr. Vong. Melina found this bit of new both exciting and nerve-racking. Exciting because she finally got a chance to get to know John. Nerve- racking because she might say something stupid or find herself blushing again.

Both John and Melina didn't know what to say to each other. They had never been in a situation like this before. They sat in silence for the rest of the period, stealing glances at each other every now and then. They bell had finally rang. Melina was too busy thinking about what to say to him, that she almost didn't hear his goodbye. She snapped out of her thinking state and smiled. "Goodbye." English went by without any problems. She enjoyed the class and as usual sat at the back.

…

Gym, the period that Melina hated. Every time Melina stepped into a gymnasium, she or someone else ended up getting hurt. "_Maybe I should just fake sickness_," thought Melina. If there was one thing Melina knew she could do, it was act. She guessed that she took after her mother. She walked down the long corridor and entered the nurse's office. "Excuse me, but I have an extreme headache. Can I please lay down here for a few minutes?" asked Melina.

Melina took a look at the nurse. She was old and had gray hairs sticking out of her tight bun. The nurse didn't seem fazed. "It's your gym period isn't it?" asked the nurse with a smirk. Melina nodded her head sheepishly. "Fine, but only for today." Melina gave the nurse a grateful smile and laid down on one of the blue cots.

…

It was finally time for the activities fair. Melina was actually happy when the time came. From the corner of her eye she could see John and his friends signing up for some sport. She smiled inwardly. She spotted Mickie by a display board arguing with someone. As she approached she could see that it was the girl that came to their lunch table.

As she got closer to the display board she spotted the word cheerleading. Under it said: Team Captain, Kelly. By the looks of things Melina could tell that Kelly was the girl that had been bothering her that day. "Mickie what's wrong?" asked Melina, her eyes were full of concern. "This bimbo won't let me join the team," answered Mickie.

"Okay you know what Mickie, I'll let you join the team only if your nerd friend agrees to try out with you," said Kelly. Melina saw Mickie looking at her with pleading eyes. She didn't want to give in but so far Mickie was the only friend she had. Without saying a word Melina signed her name under Mickie's. "Thank you so much Mel. You don't know what this means to me."

Melina was happy that she helped her friend out. As she was turning around to leave she heard Kelly shout. "Tryouts are at 3 o'clock tomorrow. Don't be late Melina" At the mention of Melina's name John looked up from whatever paper he was signing and walked over to her. "I see you're joining cheerleading," he said. Melina was at a loss for words. She just nodded. "I know I don't know you that well, but would you like me to walk you home."

Melina shook her head. "That's okay someone's coming to pick me up." John nodded and turned around, but not before saying "I'll see you around." Melina thought John sounded disappointed but just shrugged it off. She saw her driver pull up to the school. She ran inside and quickly shut the door. She smiled as she relived their last encounter. Then she frowned when she realized that she would have to try out for cheerleading the very next day.

**Lelia Selene Oria: Yes the mystery girl was Melina. She got to talk to John because she walked out the bathroom and his locker happened to see him yelling at his locker on her way to History class.**

A/N: I hope that chapter was long enough. I actually enjoyed writing it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Originally, I wasn't going to post this chapter today because I had a project to do. But I finished the project and found time to write. Yay! Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for Mr. Morrison and Rachel.

Chapter 6

John Morrison walked through his front door and dropped his bag on the kitchen table. Mike's dad had generously offered him a ride home from school. Of course he had accepted the offer. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the fridge. While walking out the kitchen, John saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. On the counter near the stove, were five brown bags filled with groceries.

He was utterly surprised. His dad never bought groceries. They always ordered take-out for dinner. "Dad!" yelled John. John saw his father sitting in his favorite arm chair, reading a newspaper. At the sound of his name being called, John's dad looked up. "Hello son. How was school?" Ignoring his dad's question John asked, "Why did you buy groceries. Without looking up from his newspaper, Mr. Morrison spoke up. "We have guests coming by later."

John was stunned. They never had guests over at their house for dinner. Except for Mike, Randy, and Jeff, but John didn't consider them guests. However, his dad's friends never came over. John wasn't sure if his dad even had friends. "Who is he?" asked John. "A she, not a he."

John's jaw dropped. He stood there just staring at his father in shock. He and his father had never talked about him dating other women ever since his mom left them. "Well I'm not cooking," was all John said before grabbing his book bag and walking up the stairs to his room. The last thing he heard his father say was "She has a daughter."

…

Since it was the first day of school, John didn't have any homework. He turned on his laptop and brought it over to his bed. Then he signed on to his messenger account. John saw that Mike and Randy were already online.

_Jo-Mo: Hey guys._

_R. K. O: 'Sup John_

_Miz: Hey bro was sup_

_Jo-Mo: My dad has a new girlfriend and she's coming over for dinner tonight._

_R. K. O: Dude, you're letting you old man beat you at the dating game_

_Miz: What's her name?_

_Jo-Mo: I don't know_

_R. K. O: How old is he?_

_Jo-Mo: I don't know_

_Miz: Man don't you ask any questions?_

_Jo-Mo: I know that she has a daughter_

_R. K. O: I call dibs_

_Miz: You haven't even met her yet_

_Jo-Mo: What if I wanted dibs?_

_R. K. O: Yea, that's never going to happen_

**Jo-Mo has logged off**

_Miz: See what you caused?_

_R. K. O: What did I say?_

**Miz has logged off**

**R. K. O has logged off**

John was furious. He hated it when Randy bothered him about girls. He kept telling Randy that he wasn't gay. "_I just haven't found the right girl yet_," thought John, even though he knew he was pining for someone else.

…

John heard his father calling his name from outside his door. "John, come out and meet our guests." He opened the door and saw his father smiling. "Her name is Rachel," said Mr. Morrison referring to the lady he could hear talking to her daughter down stairs. John took a while to stare at his father's smiling face. He couldn't help but smile too. He didn't remember the last time he had ever seen his father's smile reach his eyes.

They walked down the stairs together with his father leading the way. "Wait till you see her daughter." John sighed. He knew what his father was trying to do. He didn't know why but he just could not imagine dating anybody else except, Melina. He knew that he had just met her and had expressed no feelings towards him. But, for some reason he couldn't help but hope her shy ways would change.

Suddenly he froze as he heard a nasally voice that he knew all too well. He snapped out of his trance and walked into the kitchen. At the sight of Kelly Kelly sitting on one of his kitchen chairs almost made John want to hurl. He forced a smile and sat down across from Kelly, since it was the only chair left. "This is my wonderful son, John," said a smiling Mr. Morrison. "Nice to meet you. And might I say what a handsome young man you are. Kelly has told me all about you." John felt repulsed. How much did Kelly know about him? He looked up and saw Kelly smirking at him. He quickly looked down.

…

John was surprised that the food was actually edible. He enjoyed every single bite of it. The only bad part of the dinner was that Kelly and her mom kept asking him questions that he didn't want to answer. He had to keep moving his legs away from Kelly's. She assumed they were playing footsie. "The food was great dad," said John. "I agree," said Rachel. Mr. Morrison and Rachel got up to do the dishes. Kelly and John stayed seated at the table.

John jumped p when he felt Kelly's foot creeping up his thigh. "Well, I'm going to bed now," said John. "It's only 8 o'clock champ. Are you feeling okay? "Yea I'm fine. Goodnight everyone." He didn't wait for an answer. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"_Its bad enough I have to ward off Kelly's advances in school," _thought John. "_Now her mom is dating my dad?_" Damn it dad!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted for 2 days. Family just caught up with me. There were so many people I had to spend time with. Thank God I did all my homework on Friday. Anyway, I didn't really like this chapter. Thank you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters that are mentioned in this story.

Chapter 7

"Mom I'm home!" yelled Melina. She shut the door behind her. She smiled as she heard her mother running down the stairs. Melina had always thought that her mother was a true kid at heart. "Mina! How was your first day of school?" she asked excitedly.

Victoria Perez was 5"8' with hazel eyes and raven locks that reached her mid back. It seemed she had been home for a while because she came down the stairs in a pink track suit. "Fine," answered Melina with a fake smile. Apparently Melina wasn't as good as an actress as she thought she was. Her mother's smile instantly turned upside down. "Melina Nava Perez, you know I don't tolerate lying in this house." If there was one thing you could do to piss Victoria Perez off was to lie to her face. Ever since the doctors lied and told her that her husband was going to live, she had never tolerated it.

"Well, I did meet a cute boy," said Melina as she remembered the various encounters between them that first day. "What's his name? How old is he? Is he cute?" she asked in a rush. Melina laughed at her mother's giddiness before answering. "His name is John. We're in the same grade. Yes. He is extremely cute." Victoria squealed in delight.

"Enough about boys. What about friends? Did you tell anyone about me?"She asked. Melina knew that that was the only important question on her mother's mind. Her mom always wanted her to tell people that she was famous. Her mom always told her that if she hung out with the right people, then she would who the people that would use her would be.

"There is this one girl, her name is Mickie. Somehow she has convinced me to try out for cheerleading with her tomorrow." Melina was sort of embarrassed about telling her mom that she was trying out for cheerleading. In school, Victoria was the brainy and popular girl. She was head cheerleader, valedictorian of her graduating class, and the girl that every guy wanted to be with.

Melina strived to be like her mother. She wanted to make her mother proud. "_Maybe I can actually be somebody this year,"_ thought Melina with a small smile. "_Maybe I'll start with my clothes. My mother did buy me a new wardrobe this year."_

"Mom can I ask you a question?" "Shoot." "Would you like to help me pick my outfit for school tomorrow? I don't think sweatshirts are working for me anymore." Melina had never seen her mom smile so much after she said those few words. She was happy to know that she was the first thing to brighten up her mother's day. "I would love to. Mina, I am so proud of you. You're finally coming out of your shell," said Victoria while hugging her daughter. "Now. Let's go and work on your routine for tomorrow. I can show a few moves. After that, you'll be guaranteed a spot on the team."

…

"That was great Mel," said Victoria as she and Melina entered the kitchen. "I didn't know you could move like that." They had just finished working on Melina's cheer routine for the next day. Melina was about to reply, when a heavenly scent caught her attention. She looked at her kitchen table and saw dinner was already out. Ignoring her mother completely, Melina sat down and took a bite of food.

As usual dinner was silent. Melina and her mother never really had anything to say at the dinner table. When they were in the living room watching TV, you could barely concentrate on the show because of all the chatting going on. Victoria decided to go to bed early because she had to work early the next morning. Before walking up the stairs, she said, "Mina, I lay your clothes out for you before I leave tomorrow." Melina nodded her head and went back to watching Degrassi.

Her favorite episode was playing. It was the one where J.T. was stabbed. Melina couldn't stop the tears that were falling down her face. "_God I'm such a punk,"_ thought Melina with a small laugh. Her thoughts were soon interrupted with her phone ringing. Mickie had promised she would give her a call before she went to bed.

_Mickie: Hey, How's it goin'?_

_Melina: Good. I just finished my routine_

_Mickie: I wanted to thank you for helping out today. I f it weren't for you Kelly would never have let me try out for the team._

_Melina: It's no problem. I sort of want to try out now._

_Mickie: Really?_

_Melina: Yeah. I just want to change this year. I don't want to be an outcast anymore._

_Mickie: Mel, all I have to tell you is dress to impress._

Melina stared at her phone with a smile. It seemed that she and Mickie were thinking the same thing. "_Dress to impress,"_ thought Melina._"That's exactly what I'll do."_

A/N: I think my Mo- Jo is gone. I just didn't like this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated for the past two days. I was being lazy. Thank you once again for all the encouraging reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 8

John Morrison never woke up earlier than 7:00. However, Tuesdays were the only exception. He opened his door slightly and could hear his dad's heavy snores from across the hall. John perked up as his phone started to ring. He already knew who it was. This person called every Tuesday at the same time.

John Morrison wasn't supposed to talk to this person for the sake of his father. It was hard to resist these calls because this person gave birth to him. His dad might not have wanted her, but he wanted her back.

_John: Hello?_

_Ms. Morrison: Hi baby boy, how are you?_

_John: I'm fine._

_Ms. Morrison: Is your father up yet?_

_John: No._

_Ms. Morrison: I need to see you again. There are some things you need to know about your father and I._

_John: What are you talking about?_

_Ms. Morrison: He's not the man that you think he is._

_John: It's going to be hard this time. I started school yesterday and dad drops me off._

_Ms. Morrison: When your dad drops you off, wait for me at the front door of your school._

_John: Fine, but I have to go now. I can hear dad waking up._

_Ms. Morrison: Bye bye baby boy. I'll see you later._

"John?" John looked up and saw his father standing in his doorway. "Why are you up so early?" he asked. "No reason," replied John. "I'm going to go shower now." John felt terrible for lying to his father. He looked in the bathroom mirror and sighed._ "What did mom mean when she said he wasn't the man I thought he was?" _thought John. He ran a hand through his hair and turned on the shower. His hair was begging to be washed. It was like the shampoo was calling him.

John picked up the shampoo and started washing his hair. Downstairs, he could hear the front door opening and closing. This puzzled John. His father never left the house before him. He reached down and turned his shower off. After applying soap to his body, John reached down and turned his shower off. He took a brush of his bathroom sink and started to work his way through the knots in his hair.

Outside the bathroom door, John could hear the shuffling of feet. The sound was coming from his bedroom. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, John wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the bathroom door and walked towards his room. John opened the bedroom door and was completely taken aback at what he saw.

In his room, sitting on his bed, was none other than Kelly Kelly. She looked up from her phone and immediately smiled. It must have her lucky day. Standing in front of her was a towel-clad John Morrison. "_Mmm. His pecs are amazing,"_ thought Kelly. "What are you doing here?" asked John. "Your dad is going to drive us to school today," said Kelly. John saw her taking small steps towards him. He ran over to his closet hold on to his towel tightly. He grabbed a random t-shirt and a random pair of jeans.

"Come on Johnny. Don't you want to cuddle for a while?" asked Kelly. "No thanks. You're going to go downstairs while I get dressed." Kelly Kelly reluctantly got up and moved towards his door. She turned around and said, "I'll miss you." John replied by slamming the door in her face.

…

After fighting off many of Kelly Kelly's advances during the car ride, John made it to school safely. He got out of the car without saying goodbye to his father. He was slightly annoyed with him. Throughout the ride, he kept sending John winks through the rearview mirror.

Randy, Mike, and Jeff were waiting for him at the entrance. They waved him over. "Hey guys, I can't talk now. I'm supposed to be meeting my mom here. Mike was incredibly surprised. "Really can I see her?" he asked. "Dude your mom is hot," said Randy, receiving random stares from the rest of the student body. "What?" "No, you can't see her today. Maybe some other time," said John completely ignoring Randy.

"Alright man, we'll see you later," said Jeff. The first bell rang and John's friends went inside. Out of the corner of his eye, John could see his mother's car approaching the school. He was getting tired of these secret meetings. They met in alleyways, cafes, malls, etc. His mom was too afraid to come to his house. Whenever he asked about it, she would always say that he was too young to understand.

She got out of the car and smiled at him. Stephanie Morrison was fully figured woman with long flaming red hair and brown eyes. His dad always told him that she looked like a lesbian. "Mom!" yelled John as he ran towards her. "Baby boy!" she yelled back laughing. "Listen' I don't have much time. Your father is lying to you," she said. "What are you talking abo-" "I never left you guys for another woman. He kicked me out," she said hurriedly. "What?"

"I have to go now. Call me if you need anything." John watched his mother enter her car and drive off. "_He kicked her out?"_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: My search party and I are beginning the search for my missing Mo-Jo. Thank you all for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 9

Melina was up before any of the workers in her house were. Today would be her day. She would try out for cheerleading and make the team. Melina couldn't shake the jitters that she had as she got out of bed. She looked over at her vanity and saw the clothes that her mother left out for her. She looked at the clothes in shock. Melina never knew that she even owned such clothes. She reached down and felt the fabric. "_They feel so expensive,_" she thought.

After admiring the clothes for a while, Melina turned on the shower. She washed her hair with her vanilla scented shampoo. Her hair was a tangled mess. She could hardly work her fingers through it. Groaning in frustration, she turned off the shower.

Melina could hear the chef banging pots and pans in the kitchen. The smell of sizzling bacon tickled her taste buds. She walked out of the bathroom and saw that her maid had already ironed her clothes. In no less than 20 minutes, Melina was ready for school. She sat at her kitchen table wearing a black and gray polka dotted Minnie Mouse swing tank top with a pair of Marc Jacobs' skinny jeans. She thought the shoes that her mother picked out for her were a bit extreme. However, she wore them any way. On her feet were red Christian Louboutin peep toed pumps. On her right arm was a silver Michael Kors watch. Her left hand had various silver and black bangles. Around her neck was a black diamond Barbie necklace (A/N: Pictures of Melina's outfit are on my profile). She let her hair cascade down her back and end in curly ringlets.

Melina had never felt so confident about herself before. Her chef even complimented her on her attire. He said that he was happy that she was coming out of her shell.

…

Melina was all smiles as she walked through the front doors of school that morning. All eyes were on her while she strutted down the hall. She saw a boy break up with his girlfriend just to look at her. History, Biology, and Computer passed by with boys giving her their numbers and keys to the janitor's closet. Every time a boy handed her a key, Melina would turn beet red. The girls all stared at her in envy. By the time it was lunch, Melina was ecstatic. Before she walked in through the double doors, she was approached by the same group of guys she had seen John with.

"Hey how's it goin'?" asked Jeff. "Everything's good," replied Melina timidly. She liked what those clothes did for her. She didn't felt as if she didn't need to feel shy any more. "My name's Mike. His name is Randy and that's Jeff," said Mike. Melina looked at Randy and saw he was staring right back at her. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. "Do I know you from somewhere," he asked. "No I don't think so," replied Melina. "Randy, leave the girl alone. Do you want to come sit with us?" asked Jeff. "I would love to but I'm waiting for a friend." Melina began to get nervous as a look of realization crossed Randy's face. She knew that he knew her secret. "It's okay she can sit with us too," said Randy. Melina didn't say anything. She didn't know Randy. She didn't know if he was going to blow her secret just because he felt like it. By looking at her face, Randy could tell what she was thinking. "I won't," said Randy out loud. "You won't what?" asked Mike. "Nothing."

Melina didn't like sitting at a table filled with boys by herself. "_Where is Mickie?"_ she thought. Her question was answered when she heard a wolf whistles come from the mouths of Randy, Mike, and Jeff. Melina looked up and saw Mickie entering the cafeteria. She was impressed. Mickie had taken the whole dress to impress idea to another level. She was wearing gray acid wash skinny jeans with a plain white t-shirt and a black satin corset top over it. She had on peace earrings and a lace choker around her neck. Her feet were covered with YSL platform heels (A/N: Pictures of Mickie's outfit are on my profile). She walked over to where Melina was sitting asked sat down. The boys cleared their throats as signal for Melina to introduce them to Mickie. "Oh! Guys this is Mickie. Mickie this is Randy, Jeff, and Mike," said Melina pointing at each of them. "Gee will ya stop staring at me," said Mickie.

Melina couldn't help but laugh at the boys' reactions. Mike and Jeff had their mouths slightly agape. Randy leaned back on his chair smirking. Melina was about to say something when her stomach started to grumble. "I'm' going to get something to eat," she stated before leaving the table. Melina was so lost in thought that she didn't notice someone was walking in her direction. She bumped into the person and started to fall backwards. Instead of falling onto the hard and cold floor, Melina fell onto something soft and warm. She looked up and saw John staring back at her with a look of concern in his eyes. "Are you alright," he asked. "Y-y-yeah j-j-just fine," stuttered Melina. She was a little woozy after she realized how close their faces were. His brown eyes were staring back at her. She didn't notice that she was staring at him until Mickie said "Take a picture it'll last longer." Melina was mortified. While Melina was wallowing in self-pity, John took the opportunity to look at her. He realized that Melina was gorgeous.

His eyes trailed from her feet to her eyes taking in every curve of her body. He saw that she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were hazel and she could see specs of green in them. John saw that Melina wasn't wearing any makeup which made her look even prettier. "Dude, close your mouth or you'll catch flies!" yelled Randy. "I swear those two would be perfect for each other," said Melina as she looked from Mickie to Randy. Melina heard John chuckle. "_I made him laugh. I made him laugh,"_ thought Melina. She and John made their way towards the table where their friends were laughing and having a good time. "So, what do you say?" asked Mickie. Melina stopped staring at John to find Mickie smirking at her. "What?" "I said, we should all go over to your house on tomorrow since there is no school on Thursday and Friday." Melina started to panic. Randy sensed that and spoke up, "Maybe we should go over to John's house instead." "No. It's okay," said Melina. She had just remembered that her mother was filming late tomorrow. As long as they fell asleep before she came home, there would be no problem. However things never went as Melina planned.

A/N: So, my search party and I have found bits and pieces of my Mo-Jo. I wasn't even thinking of ending the chapter like that, but something just hit me.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Originally I wasn't going to post today, but this idea just came to me. I had to post it before I forgot it. Thank you once again for the reviews. I'm making it my priority to thank you guys in every chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 10

Everything was settled. "We all go to Melina's house tomorrow," said Mickie happily. John was thinking back to his encounter this morning. He started laughing to himself as he remembered how stupid Kelly acted. "Dude, will you quit laughing to yourself," said Randy. "We're all starting to think you're crazy." John started laughing even harder. Pretty soon the entire table was laughing, except for Randy. He rolled his eyes and eventually started to laugh, too. All laughter ceased as Kelly Kelly found her way into John's lap. "Johnny I missed you." Randy looked as if he was about to say something, but Mickie beat him to it. "Excuse me, but last time I checked you weren't John's girlfriend." Kelly stood up and faced Mickie. Ignoring Mickie, Kelly's eyes surveyed the cafeteria. She soon spotted Melina trying to hide behind her hair.

Realization soon hit her. "I remember you two now," she said pointing to Melina and Mickie. "You and your nerd friend are supposed to try out for cheerleading today." "So what?" asked Mickie. Kelly flipped her hair and laughed. "Well, I've decided to have tryouts now," she spoke. Melina suddenly found her voice. "Now? In the cafeteria?" she asked looking at Kelly as if she had grown an extra head. "Yes. Either you do it now or you don't make the team." Melina studied her options. She could say no and have Mickie be mad at her, or she could suck it up and make her mother proud. Melina slowly stood up and nodded. Kelly smiled and stood on top of the table. "Listen up! Cheerleading tryouts start now with little Ms. Melina Perez."

John felt sorry for Melina. "You'll do fine," he said placing his hand on top of her shoulder. Melina shot him a weak smile and walked to the center of the cafeteria. She was all nerves. The fact the John and the entire school were watching her didn't make it any better. The entire cafeteria was buzzing in anticipation. On top of being nervous, Melina couldn't help but feel a bit excited. She wanted to show everyone that she could dance as well as cheer. She was also going to do it in five inch heels. Melina turned around and saw Mickie give her a thumbs up.

The music started and Melina had no choice but to start dancing. As she danced, Melina locked eyes with Kelly Kelly. It seemed that Kelly didn't actually think Melina would go through with it. The dance began to get faster which meant it was time for flips and tricks. Melina climbed on to a table as the students cleared it off for her. She looked back at Kelly once again and saw her stomp her foot in frustration. Continuing to dance, Melina turned around and did a flip off the table. At this stage, people were on their feet clapping. Melina felt over confident. She was about to do something totally bold and daring. Facing Kelly Kelly again, Melina stopped dancing and ran towards her. Kelly was now frozen on the spot. About seven feet in front of Kelly, Melina leaped into the air and did a front tuck over her. She landed and went straight into a round-off, then into a double twist. The music stopped and the cafeteria erupted into cheers.

The bell rang. Melina said goodbye to Randy, Jeff, Mike, and Mickie. She stood by the doors waiting for John since they had Math class together. "That was awesome," praised John. "And also a bit sexy." Melina blushed even harder as John intertwined their fingers and lead the way to Math.

...

John's day had never been so bizarre. First Kelly Kelly shows up in his room uninvited. Then his mother tells him that his father lied about her leaving them. Then he witnessed an entire different Melina trying out for cheerleading in the cafeteria. Hopefully the next day would be a bit more sane. "_At least I get to chill with my friends tomorrow,_" thought John. He was currently standing at the bus stop waiting for a bus. All he could think about was his father and why he lied to him. He needed to speak with him. There were so many questions he needed answered. John tried calling him again but he didn't answer.

Lost in thought, John didn't notice the limo that stopped in front of him until he heard a melodious voice. "Need a ride?" John looked up and instantly smiled. "Sure," he replied. "Thanks for the save." Melina smiled back at John. "No problem." John was still trying to figure out Melina. She was gorgeous, smart, and funny. Yet she was single. He didn't know why but he felt himself asking this question. "Why are you single?" Melina laughed at how straight forward he was being. "Well most boys don't usually take the time to notice me." John could feel himself moving closer to Melina. "Well, what if I said I would love to take time to get to know you," said John. "I would love to," said Melina moving closer to John. Her eyes kept darting from his eyes to his lips. They moved away from each other as the limo driver opened the door. "Sir, we have reached your destination."

"Thanks for the ride Melina," said John stepping out of the car. John was ecstatic. He had just made plans with the most beautiful girl in Vince McMahon High School. Nothing could ruin his mood. He turned around and his smile faltered. He opened the door and entered the house. "Dad! I'm home," yelled John. He walked into the living room and saw two bags on the floor. John looked at his father with a confused expression on his face. "What's going on?" he asked. All his father did was stare into space before finally speaking up. "Your mother's on her way. You'll be staying with her for a while."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. I have a five-page essay that I need to finish. I promise that the next chapter will be longer because I don't have school on Friday.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 11

Melina was ecstatic. Today was her best day ever. She had almost kissed John Morrison. Too bad her stupid driver had to ruin everything. Not to mention her daring moves earlier that day in the cafeteria. "Mom!" she yelled out. She couldn't wait to tell her mother about her amazing day. She soon remembered that her mother had sent her a message earlier that day. She picked up her phone and re-read the message.

_Victoria: Hey Mel. Something came up with Steph, so I'll be coming home late._

Melina sighed and threw her phone on the couch. "_I wonder what's wrong with Steph?" _she thought. Stephanie was Victoria's best friend. Melina really liked her. Sometimes when her mom was filming a movie late, Stephanie would come over and baby sit her. Overall, Melina didn't really know that much about Stephanie. All she knew was that Stephanie was a model and she had a son. Although, she didn't know how old the son was.

Melina quickly dismissed her thoughts as her maid brought a tray of cookies towards her. "They're fresh out the oven. Courtesy of Chef Paulo," said the maid with an overly large smile. "Thanks Consuela," said Melina sending her the same smile in return. Holding the tray of cookies with one hand, Melina grabbed her bag and walked up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and sighed in annoyance. Her room was a mess. Clothes were strewn over her bed and chairs. She spotted her laptop on the floor. But before she could do anything, the doorbell rang.

"_Who could that be_," she thought. "Ms. Melina, there is someone at the door for you," called her butler form downstairs. "_For me,_" thought a puzzled Melina. "_It's probably one of those sales people._" She resumed cleaning her room. Soon curiosity took over. No one ever came to the door for Melina. She left her bedroom and walked down the spiral staircase. Before she could ask who the person was, the person spoke up. "What took you so long?" Melina's face was a mixture of emotions as she stared wordlessly at the person. First it was shock, and then came confusion. "M-Mickie?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I finally handed in that essay so I'm free for a few days.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters mentioned in this story. I only own the plot.

Chapter 12

John stared at his father in shock. "Get out?" he questioned. "Yes, I said get out," answered Mr. Morrison.

"Well where am I supposed to go?"

"Your mom's on her way to pick you up."

There were so many questions swimming around in John's head. He just didn't know which one to start with. "Just tell me why," he said. He felt as if his father had some explaining to do. He couldn't just leave without getting some answers. "I don't have anything to explain to you," said Mr. Morrison. "You're just a boy." There was a moment when John wondered how he could possibly be related to such a cruel old man. "She didn't do anything wrong," said John. That seemed to trigger something in his father. "You know nothing," he spat out. John was surprised. His father had never yelled at him before. It took him all his courage to finally speak up. "Can, you please just tell me what went wrong." John could feel himself on the brink of tears. His father saw this and his expression immediately changed.

He hated seeing John cry. He used to remember all those nights when John would cry about monsters being under his bed. It broke his heart. "She got a job," was all he said. John stared at his father in disbelief.

"You kicked her out, because she got a job?"

"Yes."

John was bewildered. He tried to think of all the possible reasons for someone to kick somebody else out of the house because they got a job. "Why was that a bad thing?"

"I wanted her to be a house wife, and she didn't."

"So you kicked her out for one disagreement?"

"Yes. She wasn't the proper wife" said Mr. Morrison, as if there was nothing wrong with that. "You're mental," was all John said before walking out the door. As soon as he slammed the door behind him, Stephanie Morrison pulled up to the curb. However, John was too angry to notice that someone else was also in his mother's car. Stephanie could sense her son's sadness. She decided to not pester him unnecessary questions. "Are you ready to go baby boy?" she asked quietly. John nodded and walked towards. He took one last look at the house in which he had been raised for the past 15 years of his life. He then got in the back seat and watched the house disappear.

John could hear someone talking on the phone in the front seat. He didn't realize until then that there was someone other than his mother sitting in the front seat. The voice sounded really familiar. It was like, he had heard it before. John waited patiently for the person to finish their phone conversation. When she did, Stephanie introduced her to him. "Tori, this is my son John. John, this is my best friend Victoria Perez."

…

"What are you doing here?" questioned Melina. "I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by," answered Mickie.

"How did you get my address?"

"I asked the secretary?"

"So she just gave you my address, without asking me?"

"I guess so," said Mickie inviting herself in. She looked around and whistled. "This is quite a house you got here."

"Thanks." Melina felt awkward. She didn't know what to say to Mickie. She had never had a friend over at her house before. "_There should be a guide on how to talk to your friends when they come over for the first time,_" thought Melina. "What does your mom do for a living," asked Mickie. Melina' eyes suddenly widened. "Uhh···· she works as an accountant."

"Cool. Anyway I should better go. I just dropped by to check out the place." Melina was puzzled. Why would Mickie want to check out her house? Had she heard something? "Why?"

"Because, the guys and I are coming here after school tomorrow." Melina did a mental sigh. She had forgotten all about their little get together for the next day. "Alrighty then, I'll see you tomorrow."

A/N: My search party and I found a break in the case of my missing MoJo. Hopefully, we can wrap this case up before anyone gets hurt.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I've reached 50 reviews. I'd like to thank all of the people that have reviewed my story so far.

**niknar45**

**melli.x3**

**starship**

**luneara eclipse**

**LSORIA**

**LastWhiteRose**

**CrazyKidd99**

**ashmarie**

**WWEfan101**

**I-Luv-Ikuto**

**IAmSoPretty12**

**kiki254**

**BigRedMachineUK**

**RachyIsMe**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 13

"V-Victoria Perez?" asked a surprised John. "As in the Victoria Perez?" "The one and only," she replied. John looked at his mother in shock. How could his mother possibly know Victoria Perez? He has watched every single one of her movies. Yet, here he was sitting in a car with her. Of course she was exceptionally beautiful. He looked into her hazel eyes and saw that resembled someone else's.

John didn't realize that he had been staring at Victoria until his mother snapped him out of his trance.

"Is something wrong baby, boy?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking."

Stephanie looked at him through the rearview mirror and smiled at him. "I want you to know that I love you no matter what," she said, reaching back to give his hand a small squeeze. John squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. From the corner of his eye, John could Victoria smiling at them. He turned his attention to the window and saw that the car was turning into his mother's street. He noticed that his mother was smiling happily. She turned around and said, "We're home baby boy."

John, Stephanie, and Victoria got out of the car and made their way towards the house. John had only been at his mother's house once. His dad had been working late that night. Afterschool, his mother came to pick him up. Randy, Mike, and Jeff were there so she decided that they could tag along. That was the first time his friends had ever met his mom. Throughout the entire car ride, Randy never took his eyes off of Stephanie. To this day, the boys still tease him about it. Victoria treated them to ice cream and a movie. But alas, John had to go home. He remembered himself crying throughout the entire car ride to his house.

Snapping out of his flashback, John took his bags out of the trunk and brought them to his room. The room pretty much resembled his old room. The only exceptions were the bare walls and the empty closet. "_At least I won't find Kelly Kelly in my bedroom after I get out of the shower."_

…

Melina didn't know what time her mother came home. What she did know, was that her mother was the one to wake her up that morning. "Wake up Mina, or you're going to be late for school." Melina opened her eyes to see her mother standing in her door way. "I've already laid your clothes out for you." Melina sighed. She had always liked it better when her mother had early shooting. When she didn't, she would always fuss over Melina. Victoria always made sure that Melina had brushed her teeth properly or had applied the right amount of deodorant.

Melina got up and walked into her bathroom. There, she showered and brushed her teeth. She walked over to her clothes and began getting dressed. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror with satisfaction. Melina was wearing a white ribbed vest with a Belted Floral Chiffon Skirt. On her feet, were black Alexander McQueen booties. Around her neck was a black bow necklace. She had black clip-on earrings and a black diamond heart ring. (Pictures of Melina's outfit are on my profile)

Melina glanced at the clock to check the time. She was up way before she should have been. "Mom!" she yelled, while running down the stairs. "Why did you wake me up so early?" Victoria turned around and gave her daughter a once-over. "Mina, why don't you put on some make up?"

"Because, it's so unnecessary."

"Fine, but at least put on some lip gloss."

"No thanks, I'll stick to chap stick," said Melina re-applying her chap stick. Victoria shook her head and sighed. Sometimes Melina was just too stubborn. "I woke you up because today is the day."

"The day for what exactly?"

"Today is the day you find out if you made the cheerleading squad or not." Melina suddenly felt very nervous. She had completely forgotten about cheerleading. The smell of bacon suddenly made Melina want to puke. "Ok. I'm leaving now," said Melina.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I'll get something at school.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am extremely sorry that I haven't been updating. My mom got my report card and she wasn't too happy. I don't know why because my G.P.A. was a 3.7. But, I guess you can't please everybody. I'm taking a big risk by updating this right now. She went out with her friends and won't be back for a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 14

Melina made her way towards school with a frown on her face. She had her driver drop her off a block away from the school. The last thing she needed was a group of people swarming around her car and asking questions. Melina saw Mickie waving to her as she entered the school. She seemed so happy. As usual, Mickie wore a goofy grin on her face and was practically bouncing up and down on her toes. Melina had no choice but to smile back.

"They posted the results today," said Mickie excitedly, as Melina approached her. Melina suddenly felt very nervous. She knew that she and Kelly Kelly weren't exactly the best of friends. She just hoped Kelly accepted her based in her pure talent. Mickie stuck out her hand and Melina held on to it. They made their way towards the bulletin board. "I don't want to look," said Melina.

Mickie sighed in exasperation. "It's not like you're finding out if you're pregnant or not." Melina rolled her eyes and buried her face n her hands. "I don't want to look," she said again in a muffled voice. Mickie sighed and said, "Fine then, I'll read it out loud. Before Melina could do anything, Mickie began reading from the list.

"Beth Phoenix

Tasha Lino

Gail Kim

Trish Stratus

Alicia Fox

Mickie James

Candice Michelle

Maryse DiBiase

Eve Torres

Melina Perez

Randy Orton

Michelle McCool

Stacey Keibler"

Melina gasped in shock as she heard her name. She then doubled over in laughter as she heard Randy's. After Mickie recovered from her fits of laughter, she spoke. "Yeah, Randy out and he made it. We all know why though," said Mickie shaking her head. "_Boys,_" thought Melina. Melina turned her head and saw Randy walking down the hall wit two girls on his arms. He saw Mickie and Melina looking his way and sent them a wink. The bell rang, signaling that it was time to get to class. Melina entered History with a gigantic smile on her face. "_I made the team._"

…

Lunch time came faster than Melina had expected. Her face immediately brightened as she saw her friends sitting together and having fun. She started to walk towards the table, but was stooped by Kelly Kelly placing herself in front of her. "Congratulations, you can finally make something of yourself," said Kelly rudely, before storming off. Melina rolled her eyes and sat down. "So what are the plans for tonight?" asked John, who couldn't stop staring at Melina. Melina noticed this and blushed under his gaze. "If you two are done, can we get back to tonight," said Randy.

Melina blushed an even deeper shade of red. John gave her a sheepish smile and turned his attention back towards his friends. "We go to Melina's house after we get our uniforms," said Mickie. Everyone at the table nodded in agreement. A group of girls passed their table. They began to giggle when they saw Randy. Mike rolled his eyes. "Why the heck did you try out for cheerleading?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Mickie, rolling her eyes. "For your information, I joined because I admire the sport of cheerleading," said Randy in a serious tone. The table fell silent. Soon everyone was laughing except for Randy. "Yeah right," said Mickie grabbing Melina's arm and walking away. "I'm serious."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: My grounding sentence is officially over. I'm free to update any time I want to. Thanks for the reviews by the way. They inspired me for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 15

Melina, as well as the other squad members, were awaiting the arrival of their team captain, Kelly Kelly. They were extremely annoyed. "_Just because she's the captain doesn't mean she can show up any time she wants to,_" thought Melina.

Randy, however, was trying to make the best of the situation. He would crack jokes and walk around poking people in the behind. I started off as funny, but soon people began to get irritated. One look at Mickie's face would tell you that she was ready to kill. Her eyes glared daggers at Randy, as he poked her once more.

"She's here!" yelled Beth. "Finally!" exclaimed Randy. "You guys were annoying the hell outta me." Mickie made a lunge for Randy, but Melina held her back.

"Sorry I'm late guys," said Kelly. "I lost track of time." She went on talking, not realizing the nasty looks that were being sent to her by her fellow team members. "I'm just here to hand out your uniforms. You can be on your merry way after that." "It's about damn time," said Mickie, under her breath. Melina let out a giggle, a she walked towards Kelly to receive her uniform. Kelly handed Melina her uniform with a smirk on her face. Before Melina walked away, Kelly whispered in her ear, "Tell John I said hi." Being shy, Melina didn't know how to respond. She watched, without uttering a word, as the other members received their uniforms (A/N: Pictures of the uniforms are on my profile).

It was finally Randy's turn to receive his uniform. "You're John's friend, right?" she asked him.

"Yea, I guess so."

"Why won't he answer my calls?" asked Kelly Kelly with a pout.

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you."

"What boy doesn't want to talk to me?"

"I don't know about the others, but I certainly don't."

Randy walked away leaving Kelly shocked. "Close your mouth or you'll catch flies," said Mickie patting her on the mouth. She snatched her uniform from the pile, and joined Randy and Melina. Randy gave her a pat on the back and said, "Job well done."

…

"So how are we getting to your house?" asked Mike. "My driver should be here soon." "A driver huh?" said John, with a smirk. Melina recalled the last time she was in her limo with John. It ended with an almost kiss. "Y-yes," said Melina with a shaky voice. They five friends waited in silence for the car to arrive. Melina, too lost in thought, didn't notice it pull up to the curb. "This is your car?" asked Mickie, with a gigantic smile on her face. "It's no big deal," said Melina.

"Will you guys just shut up and get in the car?" said Randy, with an annoyed expression on his face. "Hold your horses we're getting in."

…

"So Melina, I heard you and John had an intense make out session in the backseat of this very car," said Randy, with a smirk forming on his face. Mickie's head snapped up at the comment. "Is this true?" she asked. "Yea it's true. Her driver had to pull us off of each other," said a smirking John. Mickie turned to Melina and said, "Details please." Melina groaned and smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Nice bro," said Mike, patting John on the back. "_I hate my life_."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating lately. FanFiction just messed me up man. I couldn't update any stories on my account. Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 16

The car ride was excruciatingly painful. Melina sat at the back, trying to avoid Mickie's questions. Occasionally, she would glance up at John, and see him staring back. On top of being painful, the ride home seemed extremely long to Melina. Strangely, she didn't remember it ever taking this long to get home from school. She suddenly felt the urge to look outside of the window. She immediately located a street sign, and saw unfamiliar words on it.

Written on the street sign in bold letters were the words Lincoln Road. "_That's a two hour drive away from my house,_" she thought.

"Oh my God," gasped Mickie. "We're on a movie set."

Upon hearing that, Melina swiftly turned her head towards the window. Her eyes widened as she saw the sets, cameras, trailers, makeup artists, wardrobe stylists, the director, the producer, the stunt doubles, and her mother.

Victoria Perez, in all her glory, was idly chatting with the movie director. "Oh my God! That's Victoria Perez!" yelled Mike. "No way!" exclaimed John. He seemed to forget that they had met the night before.

Randy looked at Melina. She seemed to be turning green. He went over to her and tried to comfort her. "You know that you'd have to tell them about your mom sooner or later," he said.

"I know, but I just didn't think I'd have to tell them about it so soon," she said, resting her head on Randy's shoulder.

This movement did not go unnoticed by John. He looked at Melina with confusion written all over his face. "_I thought she liked me_," he thought, as he watched Randy give her a slight hug.

"Hey Randy," he called out. "Can you come over here for a sec?"

"Sure."

John led them behind a trailer, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "What's going on with you and Melina?" he asked.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Randy, throwing his hands up in the process. "She's your girl. You called dibs."

Hearing Randy say that instantly put John at ease. "Thanks man."

"No problem," said Randy patting John on the back. "I've got my eye on someone else."

…

The director came over to the group of kids and shook hands with all of them. "I bet you're all wondering why you're here," he said. "Miss Perez has personally invited all of you to this movie set. So, follow me and I'll direct you to her." Melina reluctantly followed. Her day was not going to go as she had planned.

The five friends entered Victoria's spacious trailer. She sat on a leather couch playing with a puppy. She didn't seem to hear them come in.

"Hi mom," said Melina, ignoring the confused looks of her friends. "MOM!" they exclaimed, simultaneously. At this point Victoria was standing up with her back against the chair. She shot Melina an apologetic smile and went on to greet her friends.

"Hi, I'm Victoria Perez; Melina's mother."

…

"I can't believe you did that!" yelled Melina. She and her mother had just returned home from the movie set. Her friends had all left her. They seemed all seemed very angry. "_I can kiss our plans goodbye,_" she thought, as her mother slammed the door behind her.

"Don't you dare speak to me in such a tone, young lady," said Victoria. Melina looked at her mother in shock. Never had she ever heard her mother scream at her like that.

"I'm sorry," said an apologetic Melina.

Victoria looked at her daughter and felt her face immediately soften. "I'm sorry for screaming," she began. "It's just that you're in high school and I've realized that I've never met any of your friends."

Melina finally looked up at her mother. "But why'd you do it like that?" asked Melina. "If you'd have just given me a chance, I would have told them!" she said, her voice rising.

"I-," began Victoria. She was cut off by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Melina.

She went to the door and opened it slowly. Standing on her front porch were John, Randy, Mike, and Mickie with gigantic smiles and grocery bags filled with chips. "We-," was all Mike could say before Melina shut the door and ran upstairs to her room.

"What's going on?" asked Victoria, from her seat on the couch.

"They're here!" yelled a frantic Melina. She had completely forgotten about the state she had left her room that morning. Before getting to work cleaning, Melina yelled downstairs to her mother, "Don't open the door yet!"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than my other ones. I hop you all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters mentioned in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 17

Once Melina had finished cleaning her room, she ran into the bathroom to bush her teeth. She didn't want her new friends to be met with her atrocious dragon breath. After brushing her teeth she ran down the stairs to her mother. "Do you have any gum?" she asked.

Victoria gave her daughter a smile, and headed to her bag. She dug her hand around it and triumphantly pulled out a pack of mint gum. Melina grabbed it and ran to the door. "Thanks mom!" she yelled before reaching the door.

Melina hesitated before opening the door. She stopped and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her eyeliner was smeared. She sighed, realizing that she didn't have much time to fix it. "_Oh well, I guess I'll have to go natural,_" she thought.

She grabbed a scrunchie from her pocket and quickly put her hair in a bun. As for the eyeliner, Melina grabbed a wipe from her pocket and wiped the smudges off.

She took a deep breath before turning the door handle and opening the door. "You're not going to slam the door in our faces again are you?" asked Randy, raising an eyebrow. Melina let out a nervous laugh before giving him an answer. "No"

"Good," said Mickie. "Are you going to let us in now?"

Melina cocked her head to the side in a confused manner. "Mel, let them in," said Victoria form behind her. Melina gave her mother a grateful smile and stepped aside to let her friends pass through. She heard Mickie whisper "this is awesome" under her breath.

…

"Your house is amazing," said John.

"No doubt," said Mike.

Melina smile in joy. She had actually found people who liked her for her instead of for her mother's money. Speaking of her mother, Victoria had not disturbed them once that evening. This surprised Melina. It was mother who always wanted to meet her friends. And when she did, she hardly left them alone. Of course Melina soon found out that those people weren't her real friends.

"Should we go ahead and change into our pajamas now?" asked John. "After all, this is a pajama party."

"Sure," said Melina. "You can use the bathroom down the hall, or the one downstairs, or the one upstairs."

"Okay, I'm gonna have to get used to all this," said John.

"You plan on coming back here?" asked Melina  
John moved closer to Melina with a smile on his face. "Of course. A guy can't not come over to his girlfriend's house."

It suddenly felt as if the world had stopped. Everyone was now looking at both John and Melina. "What?" she asked.

John scratched his neck and gave out a nervous laugh. "I was only joking."

"Oh," said Melina. She felt her heart drop. However, she decided not to let any of her emotions show.

"So you're saying that you wouldn't like to have Melina as a girlfriend?" asked Mickie. John looked utterly surprised. "No I'm not saying that. I-," began John. He was interrupted by Mickie holding her hand up to his face. "Save it."

…...

"Melina," began John, "I'm really sorry for what I said in there. John and Melina were now alone. Everyone else had decided to go change. "It's okay John," said Melina.

"No it's not." John hesitated before speaking again. "Melina, you're a beautiful girl. Any guy would be lucky to have you as his girlfriend." John stopped and tried to process what he had said. He didn't mean to say all of those things. The look on Melina's face was all he needed to walk away. "I'll uh see you downstairs."

After John left, Melina ran into her bathroom to change. As soon as the door was closed, Melina began jumping around and squealing.

…


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It feels so good to be back writing again.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters mentioned in this story. If I did, John Morrison would be the WWE champion and Melina would be the Diva's Champion.

Btw: Who saw Wrestlemania? Wasn't it awesome? I'm so happy that the Undertaker won his match (sorry to the HHH fans). I just wish JoMo could have had some more time in the ring.

Chapter 18

Melina could hear her friends laughing and getting along with her mother from upstairs. She smiled in satisfaction. She shut the bathroom door, but not before looking at her attire. Her mom had laid it out on the bed for her.

Melina wore a pink slim t-shirt with a pair of PINK boxers from Victoria's Secret. On her feet were her favorite pair of pink slipper booties (pictures of Melina's outfit are on my profile). Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail.

Victoria could hear her daughter coming down the stairs and decided to hide the baby pictures that she was currently showing John. Mickie, Mike, and Randy were lured into the kitchen by the smell of steaks.

John looked up as he saw Melina. His mouth hung open in shock. Melina looked so beautiful without her makeup on. "Where are the others," she asked him. John didn't realize that Melina said something to him. It wasn't until Victoria gave him a nudge that made him close his mouth and answer her. "T-They're all in the kitchen."

Melina gave him a small smile before walking into the kitchen. She saw Mickie, Randy, and Mike sitting around the table with smiles on their faces. Mickie was eating a bagel with creamed cheese in it. They had already changed into their pajamas. Mike and Randy were bare chested and only for sweats. Mickie had on a black vest with a pair of black checkered Aeropostale shorts. She wore black terry thong slippers on her feet (pictures of Mickie's outfit are on my profile). Melina didn't get a chance to see John in his pajamas yet. When she saw him with her mother, he was still wearing his jeans and t-shirts.

Victoria came in and sat at the table with them. "I have exciting news for you guys," she said. "What is it?" asked Melina. Victoria hesitated before answering. "You all are coming with me to my movie premiere on Saturday," said Victoria, squealing.

To Mickie, time had stopped. The bagel that was in her hand dropped onto the table. "Are you serious?" she asked. Victoria nodded her head enthusiastically. Randy and Mike gave each other high fives from across the table. Melina, Mickie, and Victoria began talking about dresses and jewelry.

Pretty soon, Victoria called it a night. She had some early last minute scenes to shoot. She told everyone goodnight and retired to her bed for the evening.

…

"What's all the hubbub about?" asked John. He had been changing in the bathroom upstairs. The only thing he could hear was Mickie repeatedly squealing.

Melina looked up and immediately blushed. Like Randy and Mike, John was only clad in a pair of sweatpants. His chest was very toned. Melina moved her eyes lower and counted six pectorals. She didn't realize that she was staring until Mike cleared his throat.

John noticed this and sent Melina a smirk. He sat down next Randy and said, "You like what you see?"

Melina blushed an even deeper shade of red, if that were possible, and hid her face behind her hair. She looked up at Mickie and gave her a knowing look. "We need to talk," she mouthed.

Melina reluctantly got up and followed Mickie into the hallway. Before Melina could do or say anything, Mickie spoke up. "You like John," she said knowingly.

Melina hesitated. She knew there was no use of lying to Mickie. "Do you think he likes me back?"

Mickie gave her a crazed look. "Are you serious?" she asked.

Melina shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not really educated in this type of stuff Mickie."

"Do you not see the way he looks at you? Come on Mel, even Randy and Mike could see that he is crazy about you," said Mickie. "You should ask him out later tonight. I'm sure that he'll say yes."

"I don't kn-" began Melina. "Just trust me. He'll say yes."

"Fine, but if he says no I'm never speaking to you again."

With that Melina walked back into the kitchen. She deliberately sat next to John. Mickie walked in with a smirk on her face. "Lets play 20 questions."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Yay! I've reached 100 reviews. I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story so far. You all give me so much inspiration.

**niknar45**

**melli.x3**

**starship**

**luneara eclipse**

**LSOria**

**LastWhiteRose**

**CrazyKidd99**

**ashmarie**

**WWEfan101**

**I-Luv-Ikuto**

**IAmSoPretty12**

**kiki254**

**BigRedMchineUK**

**RachyIsMe**

**CandyHardyCenaHale**

**Mikki01**

**KookieMonster95**

**Melina4ever**

**JoMoandMelina**

**shleeey**

**.619**

**IloveMelina**

**Saghorse1218**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters mentioned in this story.

Chapter 19

"Let's start shall we?" said Mickie with a smug smirk. Melina gulped as she saw the look on her face. "Why don't we all go up to Melina's room," said Randy, giving John a high five under the table. "Sure I-I don't mind," stuttered Melina.

They got up from the table and pushed their chairs in. Melina lead the way to her room. While walking up the spiral staircase, she couldn't help the thoughts that entered her mind. "_Did I pick up my underwear from the floor? Is my bed made?"_

With all these thoughts running through her head, Melina didn't realize that they were standing in front of her bedroom door. "Hurry up and open the door Mel!" yelled Mickie, trying to snap Melina out of her trance.

Melina jumped at the sound of her name being called. Slowly she reached for the doorknob. Upon entering the room, all four friends gasped at the sight. Melina's bedroom was very spacious. The walls were painted a grayish color. She had a purple plush carpet covering her floor. In the corner of her room was a king-sized canopy bed. She also had a flat screen television mounted on her wall. Next to her closet was a vanity. It had all types of make-up covering it. On the other side of the room was a desk with a lamp on it.

Scattered across the floor were five purple bean bag chairs. Mickie re-arranged them into a circle.

"Impressive," said Randy, surveying the room

"Thanks," said Melina. She felt herself looking at John, waiting for his reaction.

"Wow, the things that you can do on this bed," said John. He didn't realize that he had said those words out loud until he saw all his friends staring at him with surprised faces. "Uuuuuuhhh, I didn't mean it like that," stammered John.

"Sure you didn't," said Mickie with a smirk on her face. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Let's get back to the task at hand," said an irritated Mike from the corner. The others all agreed with him. Each one of them sat down on a chair. "Let Melina go first," said Mickie. "This is her house after all."

Melina immediately began racking her brain for a question to ask. "Ok John," she began. "What's your favorite color?"

Mickie scoffed and Randy rolled his eyes. "Come on Mel, that's all ya got?" questioned Randy.

"It's ok Randy," said John. "I don't mind answering her question, no matter how amateur it is. My favorite color is hazel, actually," he said turning to Melina and looking into her eyes. Melina's face turned a deep shade of red. John chuckled. He loved making Melina blush. From the corner of his eye, he could see that smug smirk returning to Mickie's face.

"If you two are done, I'd like to ask Melina my question now," said Randy

"Alright we're done," said John moving away from Melina.

"Do you have any piercing?" asked Randy, eyeing her suspiciously. Once again, Melina's face went completely red. John's smile faltered a little. He wanted to be the one and only person who could make Melina blush. "You don't have to answer that question," he said, glaring at Randy.

"Oh but she does," said Randy, glaring at John. "This is a game after all."

Melina cleared her throat before answering. "I do have a piercing. It's a belly piercing," she answered shyly.

"Woah!" exclaimed Mickie. "I did not see that one coming."

"When did you get it," asked Mike.

"My mom took me to get it done last year," said Melina

"I don't believe you," said Randy. Melina began to defend herself, but was cut off by John.

"Show us," he said. Melina hesitated but decided to show them anyway. She pulled up her shirt revealing a pink diamond and silver butterfly belly button ring.

"Nice," said Randy. This caused John's blood to boil. "_How dare he look at my girlfriend's stomach?"_ thought John. "_I mean how dare he look at any girl like that?"_

Mickie, however, scrunched up her face. Melina self consciously pulled down her shirt.

"What?" she asked in a defensive tone. "Why'd you pick that one," asked Mickie.

"This isn't the only belly ring I have," began Melina. "I have a drawer full of them."

"Can we please get back to the game?" asked an annoyed Mike. "It's your turn to ask Melina a question Mickie."

"Ok Mel, my question to you is…..," said Mickie. She couldn't seem to find the right question to ask. By the time she found one Mike had decided to ask Melina his question."

"Do you like John?"

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't been updating lately. I was way busy with trying to keep up with my grades. I can't wait until classes end next week. Hallelujah! I promise to have more frequent updates during the summer.


End file.
